Krazny
Krazny is a faction that appears in Warzone. They are the primary antagonists of Warzone and also appear in Warzone: Iron Wolf. Background Krazny, Russian for red is the terrorist cell that is orchestrating the Ultranationalist movement in 2020. Although it is unknown what type of government they are attempting to reform. Krazny has previously attempted to execute a coup, but were quickly suppressed by Russian forces before reaching Moscow. With his ambitions exposed, leader Viktor Fedorov now topped the list of Russia's most wanted. He is now in hiding somewhere in the Caucausus with a threatening amount of arms and troops. The Russian government believes that he is assisting the long-time Chechen insurgency in the areas. Known members *Viktor R. Fedorov - The cunning leader of the Ultranationalist group. A former officer of the Russian military, his charasmatic nature as well as an unparalleled leadership make him a dangerous individual to trifle with. Upset about the Russian Federation's decision to side with the west on nuclear limitations, he resigned and now leads Krazny with a large amount of military hardware and troops. He is the main antagonist of Call of Duty: Warzone. *Dima Vikharev - Alias of an American agent undercover in Krazy, Tony Delgado was handpicked as an Army Ranger by the CIA due to his appearance being similar to a captured Krazny member. He underwent training in Russian to know the language, equipment and become highly proficient with Russian weaponry. He reports directly to Fedorov for assignments. *Andrei Remizitsky - Another close ally to Fedorov, Remizitsky is selected as the leader of the Krazny squad sent to capture the Russian President. *Roman Marshikov - A Russian terrorist operating in the Caucasus Emirate and a known associate of Fedorov. Marshikov will return in Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, as an antagonist in the past missions. Weapons Krazny obtains most of its weapons from illegal arms dealers. While they have many Russian made weaponry, they also utilize equipment from various other countries. The diversity of the equipment makes Krazny a well organized and powerful militia unit. Assault Rifles *AEK-971 *AN-94 Abekan *FN F2000 Tactical *IMI Galil MAR *FX-05 Xiuhcoatl *KH2002 Battle Rifles *AK-12 *Saritch 308 Carbines *FAMAS *As Val *QBZ-95 *Austeyr F88 Submachine Guns *Agram 2000 *H&KMP5A5 *PP-19 Bizon-2 *Skorpion EVO III A1 *Type 05 Light Machine Guns *PKP Pecheneg *UKM-2000 Sniper Rifles *SVU-AS Shotguns *Armsel Striker *Remington 870 MCS Multiplayer Krazny appears in the multiplayer as a playable faction. The multiplayer announcer is Viktor Fedorov. Multiplayer Maps *Alcatraz *Distant *Fallout *Resort *Suburb *Turbulence Quotes Announcer When match begins: *"Make our enemies feel our wrath!" *"For the reformation!" When taking advantage in the match *"The lead is ours." *"We've pulled forward." When losing the advantage in the match *"Get aggressive, we're losing!" *"We have lost our advantage!" When a match is won *"Excellent work!" *"Our enemies have fallen in defeat!" *"We are triumphant my brothers!" When a match is lost *"Do not let this happen again." *"I do not look kindly upon failure." *"For action such as this, no punishment is too great." When a round is won *"We've won this round, but it's not over yet." *"There's still another round. Remain focused brothers." When a round is lost *"The round is lost. I expect better progress next time." *"A fruitless effort. Get ready for the next round." Category:Factions Category:Weejoh- -